


My Brother and Sister Should Fuck

by Moria



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Pavi overhears an executive meeting between Amber and Luigi and decides to peak in.





	My Brother and Sister Should Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Pavi could not pry his eyes off them, so delighted as he was to witness this that his own cock was practically ripping through his pants. 

Their fighting had become their foreplay. After their father’s death, they had turned to one another in some bizarre mockery of normalcy, seeking one another’s shoulders to cry out their grief. That lasted for about a day before Amber and Luigi’s grief turned to disagreements over GeneCo’s future, which in turn turned to heated fights. 

Fights that had left Amber red-faced and breathless, more so than Pavi could ever remember the Graverobber leaving her. 

And speaking of that back-alley shady dealer, he hadn’t been seen him in months, and Amber had shown no signs of wanting to hunt him down. She had replaced her face, and the money she would have used in getting more Zydrate had been spent in other venues. Better wardrobe. Fixing up light fixtures for the cloning labs of GeneCo, or other matters that had fallen on her desk. 

And some items for executive purposes. Oh, you know, things she could strap around her pretty, naked hips and attach on a cock as big and thick as her ego. Each was as outlandish as the next, but they got the job done. If one cock didn’t do the trick, just twist off and attach another. No surgery here required. 

So when Pavi heard Luigi and Amber in one of their staff meetings from across the hall, and he simply had to rush. As their co-owner of GeneCo, it wasn’t entirely impudent to listen in on their meetings. 

“You will report to me the sales of the last quarter, brother!” Amber’s voice came gruff and heavy, panting as she thrust into her brother’s ass. A sharp gasp meant that she had used her riding crop over his asscheek, and Pavi could just sing, imagining just how deliciously red it was getting. 

“Fuck you, sister.” 

“Oh no…fuck _you_ , brother.” 

Mmm. Pavi struck his tongue out and licked the lips of his newly-won mask—his own sister’s face, Amber’s face, which she had auctioned to pay off for the surgery after that disastrous night at the opera. He could just kiss her, taste those foul red-purple lips and suckle her tongue between his lips, but wearing her face was just was good, just as sweet. 

Just as arousing. He unzipped his pants and slipped his hand inside, grasping his cock which was already hard and dripping. His brother’s moans, gasps, and whimpers filled his skull like the sweetest of bitter symphony. Amber’s moans felt like her lips were really on his cock, her shameless tongue tasting his salty skin up to the slit of his leaking cock before swallowing him into those luscious plump lips. He stuck his tongue out again, lathering around the mask—Amber’s face—that hugged against his own skin. He’d fuck his sister right into the carpet right now if he could. 

He peeked inside to get a better view, as best he could without getting caught. Not that there was any danger of it. The two were lost in their fucking. Luigi swore and cussed at Amber, calling her a cunt and a whore the harder she fucked into his sweet tight hole. 

If he was good, she might let him lick Luigi’s ass afterwards. He could discuss with Luigi what to do with the overstock gallbladders meanwhile. 

Amber peered up just as she hit a particularly good spot—not for Luigi, but for herself—and that was when she caught Pavi looking. He flinched, but she smiled and leaned forward, and without breaking eye contact with Pavi, she bit down on Luigi’s shoulder. He gave a languished cry as his come shot onto the plush carpet beneath. He collapsed moments later. 

Pavi shivered, feeling his hand coat with the waves of come spurting from his cock. When he looked up again, Amber leaned back on her throne-like chair and spread her legs wide apart, shifting her strap on aside to reveal a very wet pussy glistering with her juices. 

“Hey, cleanup boy, come lick off this mess before my next meeting,” Amber said, panting, her perky nipples pink and ripe for sucking, her chest heaving, her dark eyes beckoning him. 

He fell on his knees before her. He loved his job.


End file.
